You Look Familiar
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: When Emma Nelson is in a car accident by Degrassi's resident jerko Jay Hogart, who will remind her of who she really is? Rating for language.


You Look Familiar

A/N: Another mini story started by me! I was listening to Avril Lavinge's ' Who Knows ' and got the inspiration for this story. So, listen to the lyrics of the song and carefully analyze them, for they hold hints!

" FINE! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SORRY ASS AND LEAVE MY HOUSE!" Emma Nelson screamed as she ran out of her brand new furnished house that she had spent days working on with her boyfriend, Jay Hogart.

She had just graduated from Degrassi Community School two weeks ago and as a high school graduate, she was having the time of her life. Was being the key word.

She thought that Jay had changed. She thought that his days of drinking, cheating, cocky jerkiness phase was over. Boy, had she thought wrong.

She smelled like alchohol. She winced as the smell of booze reached her nose. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Jay stumbled after her, still dizzy from his third bottle of liquor.

" Emma, baby, don't go. I'll change this time, I promise," he slurred, his golden blonde hair greasy from not showering for days.

She ignored him and started up the engine of her car. He cursed and slammed his hand on her hood.

" God damnit , Emma, stop!"

She got out quickly and slapped him. " Don't you ever direct foul language at me again, Jay. Now do what I said and leave. We're over. For good."

He pleaded with her. " Babe, come on-"

" NO!" she screamed, making him jump. Her blonde hair flew in her eyes and her brown orbs glared at him disgustedly, making him wince. " NO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HURT ME AGAIN! LEAVE!"

And with that said, she jumped in her car, and sped off, not looking back once.

Sean Cameron flicked on his T.V. and flopped down on the couch, feeling more alone than ever. Saturday Night Live was playing, but he was in no mood to watch it.

He sighed and flicked off the T.V.. Silence filled his apartment and the phone rang.

He was too tired to pick it up. The machine could do it for him.

The phone just kept ringing shrilly. _Damnit, who's that desperate for me?_

The Caller ID read 'Manuella Santos' and he cocked his eyebrows curiously. What would she want to do with him?

" Hello?" he answered in a confused tone.

" Sean, oh Sean-" Her voice rang out in choked tones, sounding like she was crying. Hiccups erupted from her throat.

" What's going on? Manny, calm down."

" Emma, it's Emma... she's...-" She couldn't say it, she was crying too hard.

Sean jumped up, heart pounding at the mention of her name. " Emma, what's wrong with Emma?"

Silence on the other end, just loud sobs. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, MANNY!"

" She's been in a bad car accident, Sean. She's in really bad shape, please come down."

Sean dropped the phone, grabbed his coat and ran out the door, not even bothering to shut it, not even hearing Manny's cries of " Sean? SEAN!"

When he got to the hospital, he wasn't surprised to see many people waiting solemnly in the waiting room. Emma had a lot of friends.

J.T. was holding Manny's hand, trying to calm the hysterical brunette down. Crying loudly, she was shaking in J.T.'s chest.

Toby was as white as a ghost, not even bothering to acknowledge Sean. Paige, Craig, Emma's mom, and Mr. Simpson nodded at him, not able to speak.

" What happened?" he asked desperately. Nobody answered him.

" What happened!" he asked again, raising his voice.

" She was in a drunk driving accident. She was driving in her car when a driver crashed into her, full force. And you want to know who it was?" Paige whispered angrily, her voice shaking.

Sean was almost too afraid to ask. But he didn't need to. He knew who had done it.

" Your fucking asshole _best friend_, Jay Hogart. He confessed to everything. Apparently, he was drinking and Emma found out and dumped him. For good this time. When she wouldn't speak to him, he got in his car, drove after her, and PURPOSELY CRASHED INTO HER FOR HIS OWN FUCKING REVENGE!"

Paige broke down, shaking, and Mr. Simpson patted her arm comfortingly, trying hard not to break down himself.

Sean stared for a minute and then ran out of the waiting room, but not because he was scared.

He wanted some revenge.

Sean banged through the police investigation door, not even bothering to knock. Anger so thick, so hateful was coursing through his body, making him want to strangle Jay, make him suffer for what he had done to his Emma.

Jay looked up at him, cocky smile returning to his face, speech a little slurred. He was in handcuffs but that didn't stop him from saying, " Yo Cameron, I knew you'd bail me out."

Sean looked at him in disgust. " Why would I bail you out, you ASSHOLE?"

Sean grabbed Jay by the collar, knocking the policeman's hand out of the way. Jay tried to fight back, but soon realized he was helpless and slumped, looking away from Sean's icy blue eyes.

" Let me tell you something, Jay," Sean hissed out, spitting purposely on him. " If it's the last thing I do before the police catch me and I die... you will get hurt. You will go through pain like you have never gone through pain before. Be afraid. Nobody hurts Emma and gets away with it. At least, not when I'm around."

The officer finally pulled Sean off of Jay and pushed him away, mumbling, " What's wrong with society today, so much hate..."

" Watch your back," Sean warned and left the dingy confession room, positively livid.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart monitor of Emma Nelson seemed to tick so slow. Manny found herself checking Emma's heart several times to see if the damn machine was working right.

Manny grabbed Emma's hand and J.T. grabbed the other one. Toby was still pale, but had managed to put his hand on her arm. For a minute, they were all connected again. Like they used to be in seventh grade. The amazing four. Together they stood, united they were. Until reality stuck in and they realized that peer pressure wouldn't let them stick together.

Manny squeezed Emma's hand and whispered, " Em? Em? Wake up, please. Please wake up."

Emma remained motionless. Manny was getting pissed. Why couldn't Emma just wake up, so the pain would be gone? God, she was being so damn stubborn again.

Manny started shaking her. Gently at first. J.T. and Toby exchanged worried glances but didn't say anything. Emma was still and not a peep of life was shown on her face. Manny started shaking her harder.

" Manny?" J.T. asked, trying to grab her hands. " Manny, stop!"

" WAKE UP, EMMA! WAKE UP, GOD DAMNIT!" Manny yelled, furious that she was being ignored. Toby and J.T. grabbed Manny and took her out of the hospital room, trying hard to cover her heart-wrenching sobs.

" Make her wake up, J.T.," Manny whined, shaking. " Please make her wake up."

Toby and J.T. hugged Manny tightly and the trio cried together.

All throughout the night, Emma went in and out of a coma until one person stepped in the room.

Sean looked down at her pale face, her usually shiny blonde hair now limp and straggly, cuts on her cheeks.

He felt himself crumbling. But he couldn't afford a breakdown. Not at the Degrassi Medical Center.

He placed his hand on her hand and squeezed it tightly. The hand squeezed back.

Sean jumped up, backing up from the bed. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she stared at him quizically.

Her hoarse voice uttered three words he would never forget.

" Who are you?"


End file.
